The present invention relates generally to fluid control systems and more particularly towards a fuel control system for gas turbine applications. The single most important function in such systems is their reliability. The petro-chemical industry utilizing gas turbines requires liquid fuel systems which operate continually for up to three years. Such systems also require accurate and fast control loops to ensure proper operation of the gas turbines.
The control system of the present invention utilizes a programmed microprocessor to control fuel flow as a function of various parameters by adjusting the position of a valve supplying fuel to the gas turbine. Computer based systems of the foregoing type have previously been disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,108; U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,746; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,237. While these control systems have been somewhat successful, they are quite complicated and are highly expensive. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer based fluid flow control system which is simpler, less expensive and more accurate than the prior art systems.